The invention generally relates to safety restraint components, and more particularly to an air bag module having a two-piece housing as well as a means of securing an inflator to the housing.
It is an object of the present invention to secure an air bag between two housing members. A further object of the present invention is to provide an inflator mounting system in which the inflator mounting means is located within one of the housing members.
Accordingly the invention comprises: an air bag module comprising: an air bag including a neck through which inflation gas is received, the neck being a plurality of ends or flaps. The module further includes a housing having upper and lower housing members each with a respective flange; a respective one of the flaps is sandwiched between the flanges. The lower housing member includes an inflator-receiving portion, comprising a side wall and opposing first and second end walls, wherein each end wall includes a respective opening. An inflator is received within and supported by the inflator-receiving portion, the inflator includes a first end, a part of which is received within the opening in a second end wall to close the opening, mounting means for securing the inflator to the first end wall, for enclosing the opening in the first end wall and for generating an outward load on the first end wall and in so doing generating an outward reaction load on the second end wall. The mounting means includes a threaded stud and an outwardly movable nut received upon the stud.
Many other objects and purposes of the invention will be clear from the following detailed description of the drawings.